Swing My Heart Across the Line
by Soccergirl0809
Summary: He was the only one who had allowed her to be completely herself. She had nothing to prove to him. She was just Rose. No labels to hide behind. No lies to tell. He knew her for who she was. Everything changed, all at once his warmth was gone and she was left standing alone in a daze. Every move he made was screaming with his love. How had she been so blind? One-shot.


**AN: Well, lots of feeling in this, maybe, I dunno. I'm not great at writing, but I'm trying. For any of you who are waiting for me to update Moon Dancers, don't worry I will. I just didn't want to update it with my sad feels right now :p It tends to show in my writing and I don't want Moon Dancers to be sad.**

**Anyways, enjoy. I do not own the Harry Potter world or characters. I just like them to become my puppets ;) **

**P.S. The italics are the flashbacks.**

* * *

Rose looked at the clock. 2:00 A.M., he said he would call. He said he would tell her if he chose her. She wanted him. No. She _needed _him.

It was selfish, she knew that. But he was the only guy for her. He had followed her into the muggle world when she had wanted to get away from it all. He was the one who had comforted her throughout Hogwarts. He was the only one who had allowed her to be completely herself. She had nothing to prove to him. She was just Rose. No labels to hide behind. No lies to tell. He knew her for who she was.

_His arms wrapped tightly around her. It was graduation day and she was crying about leaving it all behind. She didn't want it to end. He began to stroke her hair and whisper comforting words in her ears. She hugged him tighter and he looked down at her with the expression of complete adoration in his eyes. Except she hadn't known that yet._

_A few months later she told him about her plans to leave the wizarding world. The pressure from being the daughter of two of the three in the golden trio was getting to be too much. Everyone judged her by her last name. Now that she had left Hogwarts, the attention was on her. Lily and James relished in it, Albus tried to deal with it, and Hugo hadn't experienced it. Rose though? She couldn't stand it. She always had been the quiet one who avoided attention anyways._

_She told him and only him that she was leaving. Rose didn't want him to follow, but he was her best friend. He needed to know. He followed her despite her original protests._

She had been blind. Even then Rose hadn't noticed his love for her. Sure, she was book smart, but she'd never been good with social interactions. It wasn't until after they had moved in together that she had even began thinking about him in that way. Even then she wasn't totally sure what anything he did meant.

He had come in drunk, which for him was quite strange. It was just after she and her muggle boyfriend, Josh Haskins, had announced their engagement. It really should have been a hint, but she was so so blind to his feelings.

_He walked in screaming and yelling at her, so different from his normal demeanor. It was frightening her a bit, but he _had _promised that he would never hurt her, and she trusted him._

_"Are you seriously that stupid Rose? Does he even know you at all? Does the prat even know that you're a witch? What's going to happen when he finds out!" His eyes grew wild and he shouted louder. " You can be so dimwitted sometimes! You take no concern of the consequences of your actions." _

_"What the hell? What have I done? Josh loves me, and I him. Honestly he will understand, but in case you haven't noticed I'm not really in the wizarding world anymore. I left that behind me. You've always had something against him, what is your problem?"_

_He stalked towards her and she backed away slowly._

_"You. Rose Bloody Weasley. You're my problem."_

_Her back hit the wall, but he kept advancing. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but instead a pair of lips descended on hers. It wasn't passionate or sweet, but dear mother of Merlin. This kiss was everything she needed. His lips were harsh and demanding against hers and she soon found herself stuck between his hard chest and the wall._

_His hand tangled itself in her hair while his other slid up her leg slowly, jolting her back to her senses._

_"Wait. I-I have Josh." She managed to stutter out._

_He didn't take any notice of her half-hearted protests though and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth._

_She moaned. How was his tongue this good? Rose wondered what else that tongue of his could do. A fire coursed through her veins and she shuddered. Everything about him was excellent._

_She ran her fingers through his silky hair, tugging slightly on the blond strands. His hands weren't as controlled though. They were on her hips, on her thighs, running up her sides, grabbing her backside. His hands were everywhere and Merlin's beard did it feel good._

_Then his hands grasped the back of her head and pressed her deeper into his kiss. She moaned out his name when suddenly he released her and took a step back._

_"Piss off Weasley."_

_All at once everything changed. All at once all of his warmth was gone and she was left standing alone in a daze._

They never spoke of that even again. Hell, they hardly talked at all. The apartment became silent and awkward. Any of the laughter that had been there was gone. Life moved on for them. Rose and Josh began to plan their wedding. She wasn't happy though, and he saw that. Maybe that's why he ended up cheating on her.

Rose was devastated. Both of them had left her. Both had chosen other girls over her. He had moved out of the apartment now. She needed him though, no more than ever. For months she tried to call him. He never answered.

Every moment they had, every gesture he made, they all flashed before her. He loved her, or he _had. _How had she been so blind? Every move he made was screaming with his love. Every touch had _burned _with it.

And now it was gone. Rose ached for it. She didn't know she had it, but now she ached for it. She _ached _ for him.

Finally, after months of trying, he finally picked up the phone. Everything came out at once. She loved him, she had been blind, and that she wanted him to come home.

_"I'm sorry Rose, I just-I can't. I think it's too late for us. You hurt me, you didn't even consider me. I moved on."_

_That hurt, but she wasn't giving up. They were meant for each other weren't they?_

_His voice sounded strained, "I love you, and I'll always love you, but I have Hannah now. Rose, I can't, and I don't think I want to." _

_He couldn't mean that. So she tried again._

_"Please, just consider me. You have feelings for me for a reason, at least consider me this time. I know I've been dumb, I know I've been stupid and dimwitted. I've been ignorant and inconsiderate. I'm so terribly sorry for everything, but please, for me, for our past, consider me."_

_He sighed on the other end of the line. "Alright. I'll call you later, but Rosie, I don't know."_

_"Just..consider me. Okay? For once, I'm begging. Consider me. I didn't know it then, I love you, and I know you love me too."_

So here she was, sitting and waiting by the phone. She'd been here for hours, but the phone never rang. Rose wished she could go back. There was a time when he and her had been inseparable. There had been a time when he had chosen her, and she wished she could have kept it that way. He might have loved her, but she wasn't the better choice. He had someone, it just wasn't her anymore.

Everything that they could have been, never was.

Scorpius' call never came.

* * *

**AN: I'm probably a horrible human being for writing this. I hate stories where Rose doesn't end up with Scorpius, but I actually wrote one. Just a lot of feeling and a lot of terrible writing. :3**

**Lots of love,**

**Bethany**


End file.
